Jeremy Brett and the Mysterious Blue Box
by Wimberly
Summary: This is for anyone who refuses to believe that the wonderful Jeremy Brett has died.


Jeremy walked down the long corridor towards his dressing room trying to keep his breath as the others stared at him, their faces filled with concern. He had collapsed during a scene for the Granada Series called 'The Cardboard Box.' If he kept this up, the editors will never be able to finish the episode in time. At least, that's what he used as an excuse to continue filming.

"Absolutely not Brett! We don't want you dying on us now." the director shook his head, obviously trying to hide his frustration. "But Michael," the actor protested, "the show must go on."  
"This isn't theater, Brett!" the director spat. "We could always go one day overtime." Overtime was something that Jeremy never wanted to experience. He enjoyed his work, and he knew that people relied on him to perform well. If the episode was late because of him...  
"Michael, I-" he started, but suddenly was interrupted.  
"Jeremy?" a familiar voice whispered. The actor turned, desperately trying to keep the room from spinning without being noticed and saw his friend Edward Hardwickie looking concerned.  
"It would be best for you if you'd rest." he said, not sounding too different from the role he was just playing.  
"But-" Turing again, he noticed for the first time just how many people was in the studio. Costume designers, film directors, lighting, audio technicians, actors, understudies... how many times have they all witnessed the decent of his health over the past year? The thought of going back to his dressing room suddenly appealed to him. He sighed and admitted defeat.

"Tomorrow then, we finish the episode. Goodnight all!" he called to the crew and walked briskly away feeling the sense of dread from each individual face as they watched him walk slowly around a corner and out of sight.

He slowed his pace as soon as he was alone. No need to fool himself. Now, relying on a cane that his character was used to having, he limped toward his car ready for the blessed heaven that was his bed awaiting his return.

The next morning on September 12th, 1995, Jeremy was sick. He had chest pains before, but this was very new to him. The immense pressure that pounded at the center of his heart and flowed throughout his body. He tried to sit up from his bead, but the pain within him shot with an intensity that he didn't think was possible. He cried out, but no one could hear his agony.

"Joan..." he whispered suddenly exhausted. As his body began to relax inside his small bed he suddenly understood. He knew as much as anyone that his health had deteriorated. Maybe it was his time to go. "Joan..." he whispered again enjoying the small breeze that flowed through the room.

Only his window wasn't open. He opened his eyes suddenly aware of a bright light that blinded his eyes and a rush of wind that whooshed through his ears. He sat up, momentarily forgetting his pain to see what had transpired in his room. What he saw was shocking to say the least.

It was a blue box. A huge blue police box that had glowing windows. Jeremy stared at it not sure weather he was delirious or already dead. He supposed it would be possible to see strange things before you die. Slowly he rose, trying not to tire himself and walked slowly towards the interesting object. He didn't get far though, for when he was almost touching it, the door flew open and a man nearly bumped into him!

At first glance the man was strange to say the least. Jeremy always was always one of the original fashion, but a red fez, an orange jacket with a purple shirt and the longest striped scarf left the sick man crossed eyed. He blinked and opened his mouth to ask what was the meaning of this interesting character, but the stranger beat him to it.

"Oh hello! I'm the Doctor. You're Jeremy Brett, and you're dying. Let's get you better than, shall we?" The man shot out words faster than Jeremy could understand, but before he could even try to the man shoved him inside the mysterious blue box.

That was the last time anyone had seen the famous Jeremy Brett.

Professionals say he had heart failure.

The practical people say he died that day.

Logic also says the Doctor isn't real...

But we know better, don't we?

* * *

As a Jeremy Brett fan, I wish he wasn't dead as anyone else who enjoys the wonder he portrays as the famous Sherlock Holmes. If it was possible for him to still be alive, this would be my explanation. :) I hoped you enjoyed it.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
